The Battle of Åsryddingen
The Battle of Åsryddingen was the desciding battle in The Red Rebellion, which took place at Åsryddingen in Åsmark. It was fought between the rebel forces led by Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg, and the imperial forces of The Skilamrilusian Empire led by Captain Klamdus Desilfilus. Background The battle was not only a part of The Red Rebellion, but also a direct reaction to The Battle of Grønnmo. At Grønnmo, just outside of Åsryddingen, Captain Klamdus Desilfilus had annihilated the rebel army, and was said to have slayed Ulfar Eiriksønn Langskjegg himself. Ulfar was the halfbrother of Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg, and Einar was furious. He immideatly led his forces eastwards to avenge his halfbrother, and to clear out the last imperial force left in Åsmark. Between The Battle of Grønnmo and Einar's arrival, the imperial forces were busy building and restoring the palisade around Åsryddingen. By the time Einar arrived, the defencive capibilty of the town had therefore been upgraded severely. The force however was reduced from the previous battle and consisted now of 75 swordsmen, 21 archers and 5 cavalerists. About 20 of these men were also wounded in some way. The Siege Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg arrived with an army of about 3700 men, and set camp south-west of the town. Acording to the story, he then rode out to meet Klamdus outside of the towns gate- with two others by his side.. During their meet, swords were drawn, and the archers on the wall immideatly released arrows on the rebels. All three of the horses, and the two riders were shot down, but Einar Survived. His armor was so thick that the arrows didn't penetrate. He then got the nickname "Jernsvinet", which roughly translated to " The iron hedgehog". The Battle On the second night after their arrival, the rebel force started the mainassult on the palisade. Earlier they had had smaller attacks in order to create fear and uncertainty. The assults were done several places along the palisade, but the defenders stood their ground. It is likely that the rebels pure numbers would have descided the battle eventually, but if it hadn't been for what happened at the northeren part of the palisade, it is likely the defece would have continued for a long time. It was a thunderous and rainy night, and a lightning struck a tower at the norther part of the palisade. The palisade started burning and therefore there was nothing in between the defenders and the vast army of rebels. The rebels swarmed the town, and soon the entire imperial force was slaughtered. Aftermath The only survivor was Captain Klamdus Desilfilus, who manged to grab a horse and ride through the caos. He then fled south-eastwards and manged to get to Haam in Argensoll. The battle killed off the last imperial force left in Åsmark, and Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg therefore declared Åsmark to be an independent Jarldom. He declared himself the Jarl, and called for the Great Ting. There he proposed a unified Nordic attack on The Skilamrilusian Empire. He was voted down, but together with Ragnar Olafsønn Rimøks , the jarl of Nordaland an attack was launched anyways. Thus starting the Third War of the North. Category:History Category:Battles